usertendofandomcom-20200216-history
Super Mario Nebula 2.0
=Super Mario Nebula Plus Megaman= ---- Super Mario Nebula is the semi-sequal to Pipario and Shelleegee. It is for the Arcadian. Contents https://fantendo.fandom.com/wiki/Super_Mario_Nebula# show Story Once upon a time, in a small toad house in the Mushroom Kingdom, a portal opened up. Inside was a world with secret agents, rock goombas, thug koopas, and an evil alien shadow turtle with a spiky shell. This was the Fungus Kingdom, a planet parrellel to ours. A planet which copies the Mushroom Kingdom like they were different universes. And then, it closed. A small rock goomba had gone through the portal. And there was a reason. You see, this Toad House was closed because the Toad was working for Awful, a creature similar to Fawful, who had been in the Fungus Kingdom at the time. The rock goomba shuffled through the house, when he tripped, and was knocked out. When he was knocked out, he fell on a button. That button opened up a giant portal. A bigger portal. Mario was relaxing at home at the time when the portal opened. Bowser was looking at the portal with glee. He realized it would soon shut, and that he could get Princess Peach and escape through the portal. He did just that, and Mario was soon to follow. He almost made it, too. It ended up shutting on Mario and he was stuck in space. The portal malfunctioned and blew up the connection, blowing up, evidentially, the entire Fungus Kingdom planet. Mario landed on one rock of the explosions debris. He met some secret agent toads, who swore they would help Mario come back home. Luigi was currently in his NEW mansion, that wasn't haunted at all. Then he saw something. A goomba? No, it was not a goomba. He peered into the depths of his mansion. It was dark. Luigi thought, (I've got to get out of here, what if it is haunted?) He almost made it, too. ***Many people thought this story was mysterious, and complained that they never found out much about Luigi during the game. A novel was soon released telling of Luigi's unfortunate demise.*** Gameplay The game works extremely similar to Super Mario 64 or Sunshine, using the handheld controller that comes with the game, which you can plug into the Arcadian. The main Arcadian machine is not used as much. Firing star bits is very confusing. You must press 2 of the Arcadian's controller buttons at once with precise timing. If you purchase the "MOAR BUTTON PACK" for only 6 US dollars, you can have extra buttons that work for some games, like this one. 2 player is possible- you need the MOAR BUTTON PACK, though. The other player can play as Pipario with slightly different moves. Pipario is considered "a resident of the Fungi Kingdom" and someone who "loves to lend a helping hand." Mario and Shelleegee's health bars have 5 segments, and the Life Mushroom is present. It only gives you 2 more lives for a total of 7. If you get a Life Mushroom while you have 7 health, then you can get 10 health. With ten health, Mario slides easily and jumps are hard to land. The world is 3D and similar to wikipedia:Super Mario Galaxy. Levels Mario starts after getting every star at the Home Rock. The Home Rock slowly expands as the game goes on, as more parts of the Fungi Kingdom are found. In some levels, Shelleegee appears playing a sports game or activity. If you can distract her, she will give you a power star. You must get objects from far away to try and get Shelleegee to notice you. After beating a level, Mario's Star Bits are added to the Home Rock's bank. Mario needs more star bits to purchase optional chunks of Fungi Kingdom, in which more stars and characters can be found. By the end of the game, the Home Rock will be about as big as 3 levels of the game. Learner's Land *Star Birth Nebula The City *Office Galaxy *Bookstore Galaxy *Skateboard Nebula *Zelda Nebula *Koopaling's Galaxy The Park *Trash Can Galaxy *Play Fort Galaxy *Internet Nebula *Apocalypse Nebula *Mini-Bowser's Galaxy The Neighborhood *Cozy Home Galaxy *Creepy Mansion Galaxy *Swampland Nebula *Rattler Nebula *Baby Bowser's Galaxy The Town Hall *The Court Galaxy *Politics Galaxy *Crowded Galaxy *Beanstalk Nebula *The President of Evil's Galaxy The Countryside *Farm Hills Galaxy *Monster Barn Galaxy *Riverstream Galaxy *Graveyard Nebula *Bowser Jr's Galaxy The Kingdom of Evil *Sad Sad Galaxy *War Fleet Galaxy *Deadly Dungeon Galaxy *Astronomy Nebula Bankers Galaxies Bankers are all around on optional pieces of the Home Rock. They sell you new galaxies. *Chocolate Cake Galaxy (400 star bits) *Crossbow Galaxy (400 star bits) *Giant Sink Galaxy (600 star bits) *Elder's Galaxy (800 star bits) *Danger Galaxy (1000 star bits) *Great Race Galaxy (1200 star bits) *Christmas Galaxy (1600 star bits) Inside of the Home Rock *Bowser's Enhanced Koopa Clown Car Robot Spoiler warning: '' Plot or ending details follow''. Spiral Tower You need to find the Rainbow Stars to unlock these super hard nebulae. *Rollarcoaster Nebula *Rube Goldberg Nebula *Birthday Party Nebula Where are the Rainbow Stars? *Rattler Nebula *Monster Barn Galaxy *Sad Sad Galaxy Rich Plumber's Mansion *Mushroom Kingdom Spoiler warning: ''Spoilers end here.'' Joker Comets Joker Comets are evil robotic comets made by Bowser. They made them to try and take over planets. They didn't, but the comets made the planets have more gravity, less gravity, or other strange features. If Mario destroys one, he gets a star. Forms Mario gets to change to several different forms in this game. Some return, some are new, some are gone. Normal Forms *Ice Mario:classic *Fire Mario:classic *Vine Mario: Can shoot vines into enemies that poison them. Can swing upon vines and put seeds in pouches to solve puzzles. *Electric Mario :Can shoot lightning and can jump very high. For limited time only. Ultra Forms *Rainbow Mario:classic *Flying Mario:classic *Magic Mario: can shoot long range magic missles, has all the powers of Rainbow Mario and Flying Mario, and lasts for limited time. Characters All the characters Mario Rayman and Pipario find. Landing Site Characters *Shelleegee *Rabbits *Bees *Rosalina *Midna (zelda cameo) *Queen Bee Chilly Isle Characters *Toads *Penguins *Several Luma's. *Metal Mario (frozen) Puzzle Palace Characters *Manta Ray's. *The Sign Painter (world of goo cameo) *Gear Robots *Spooky Speedster Enemies The game has several new enemies and new variations on old enemies. New Enemies *Rock Goomba *Octorock Goomba *Orgeblimp *Neapolitan Jiro *Alive Boulder *Humanoid Boulder *Wizard Topman *Archer Topman *Invincible Topman *Yellow Teleporting Boo *Lantern Fish *Deadly Lantern Fish *Torch Turret *Spout Turret *Crab Speedster *Mystic Crab *Sprout Bits *Zap Bits *Evil Banker *Shadow Goomba *Shadow Chomp *Shockwave Squire *Shockwave Knight *Shockwave King *Thrasher Plant *Fishy (fishy cameo) *Clam Walker *Rock Spike *Octorock Gleemba *Rock Tanooki *BLUE KOOPAGON SPEARMAN *Spear Stonemen *Drogico *Huckit Ninja Crab *Soldier Hitmonali *Stone Needle Birds *Wizard Jiro *Archer Jiro *Scuba Jiro *LICK-ZARD SWORDSMAN *''Flying Frog''gie *Venus Petal Trap *Lantern Blipper *Torch Jiro *KOOPAGON SPEARMAN *Cat Banzai Bill *JabCrab *Bully Frog *Mystic JabCrab *Sound Blaster Rex *Zap Colton *Froggie Spearman *Swim Mettaur3 *Were-Ratty *WOOD GROLEM *FROSTION *KROOPA SAUCERS *Shockwave King *Thrasher Plant *Fishy (fishy cameo) *Clam Walker Returning Enemies *Amps *Banzai Bills *Bloopers *Bob-ombs *Boos *Bullet Bills *Cannonballs *Cataquacks *Cheep-Cheeps *Incoming Chomps *Dry Bones *Firebars *Goombas *Micro Goombas *Grand Goomba *Koopa Troopas *Magikoopas *Mecha-Koopas *Mines *Monty Moles *Piranha Plants *Podoboos *Pokeys *Pokey Sprouts *Preying Mantas *Pushy Walls *Rocky Wrenches *Scuttle Bugs *Swoopers *Thwomps *Torpedo Teds *Tox Boxes *Tweesters *Urchins *Wigglers Bosses There are several bosses in this game! #Electric Dino Piranha #Water Lord #Great Shaku Tree #Koopaling Holder #Kammy Koopa #Spider Robot #Topmanialord #Shadowghoul #Docter General Burrows II, PhD #Baron Volt #Gumdrop Blaster #Shadow Fishy #Sproutlet Dino Pirhana #The President of Evil's robot container with Bowser Jr. Baby Bowser and Mini-Bowsers inside #Elemental Bowser Items Several new items come! *1-Up Mushroom *Volt Mushroom *Vine Mushroom *Crates *Fire Flower *Expensive Star *Rainbow Power Star *Ice Flower *Item Plant *Koopa Shell *Launch Star *Life Mushroom *Power Star *Pull Star *Power Coin *Event Coin *Dance Mat *Withered Star *Red Star *Broken Star *Crossbow *Sling Star *Spring Mushroom *Broken Rocket *Artifact Enemies Mini-Games *Bubble Blowing *Ray Surfing *Rube Goldberg *Bomb Archery Unlockable Secrets Spoiler warning: '' Plot or ending details follow''.'''If you beat the game, and get all 250 stars, and defeat Bowser again, Luigi will suddenly fall onto the ground, and mutter something about his mansion. You can then play as Luigi! In the missions where you have to find Shelleegee, Shelleegee will not be there. A mysterious Agent Toad will be there instead. When you distract him, he mentions something about how "you need to be very, very rich." If the player collects 9999 Star Bits after unlocking Luigi then a banker will show up and offer to sell you a special costume. If you do, all playable characters will be inverted, as well as Shelleegee and Agent Toad. '''Spoiler warning: ''Spoilers end here.'' Letters Sometimes, Mario will be sent an E-Letter that Rosalina gives to him. When you have the chance to take on a Shelleegee mission, this appears. Dear Mario, Hey! Look, it's my sister! Shelleegee! Could you go talk to her? Pipario After finding Shelleegee, you get this. Dear Mario, That was awsome! Heh heh heh, your a great friend, Mario. Shelleegee After buying the inverted clothes (and therefore beating the game) this appears. Dear Mario, Dude, your clothes are rad. Until next time; 1337doom CD A CD was released in Japan containing EVERY SINGLE SOUND AND MUSIC in the game. It was very, very long. It was going to release in Australia, USA and England but never made it to US or Australia, and only 10 copies made it to England. Reception and Sequel It was loved by everyone who played it, well, almost. It got 9/10 by almost all magazines. A very unpopular magazine by the name of "Mack and the boy named Jack" rated it 10/10, but they are known for their exaggerated reviews. Omegaverse Corp. once said at pre-F3 interviews that "if there is a sequal, it wont come soon." Implying that there won't be one soon. But maybe.